Our Dying Day
by zelth-ryj
Summary: After returning home to announce his engagement to the girl of his dreams, Kevin discovers that not everything is as it seemed back at home. Please Comment!
1. Chapter 1

Our Dying Day

**Chapter 1**

I**n Los Angeles, California, Kevin Davidson sat in his 12****th**** story apartment thinking back on the past day. The one memory that stood out in his mind was at dinner with his girlfriend Abigail Shaw.**

**They had just finished dinner and Kevin had just pulled a small black case out of his pocket. Inside was his entire future. He was beginning to sweat as he was getting nervous. He hadn't been talking very much that night.**

"**Your too quiet babe," Abby said looking at Kevin.**

"**What do you mean?" Kevin asked looking up into the smiling face of Abby. She was, in Kevin's mind and in a lot of guy's minds, a 10. She had tan skin and was skinny but not too skinny. She had brown hair with a little blonde in it and she also had beautiful green eyes.**

"**I mean you haven't really been talking tonight. Is something on your mind?" Abby asked.**

"**Actually there is something on my mind," Kevin said as he stood up and walked to the side of the table and knelt down on one knee. He lifted the little black case so Abby could see it and opened it. Inside was a diamond engagement ring. Abby put her hands over her mouth in excitement.**

"**Abigail Shaw," Kevin said. This was the most nervous time of his entire life. "Will you marry me?" Once the words came out of his mouth a weight then hit his shoulders. Thoughts flooded his mind. What if she said no or what if she didn't want to be with him after the way he seemed to distance himself from her.**

**Finally the weight left.**

"**Yes," Abby said. "Yes I'll marry you Kevin." She came off her chair and flung her arms around Kevin and kissed him.**

**Kevin then slid the ring out of the case and onto Abby's finger.**

"**Are you daydreaming again babe?" Abby's voice shocked Kevin out of his thoughts about the day.**

"**Yah," Kevin replied as he turned around and saw Abby in the doorway to the bathroom wearing a towel around her. "What's up?" He asked as he stood up and walked over to her.**

"**I've been thinking babe," Abby said as she looked down at the engagement ring. "I think we should go back home tomorrow and get married there since our families are there."**

"**I agree and I can get tickets to Cleveland for a flight tomorrow," Kevin said.**

"**Good we should start packing then," Abby said.**

"**I thought we could do something else right now and pack tomorrow," Kevin said then he and Abby began to kiss.**

"**Sounds like a good idea," Abby said as her towel fell to the floor.**

**After taking a flight to Cleveland and staying the night in a hotel Kevin and Abby drove through the quiet side streets of Geneva, Ohio.**

"**Do they even know we're coming?" Abby asked from the passenger seat.**

"**No," Kevin replied. "I hope they aren't doing something that we would interrupt."**

"**Do they know about us?" Abby asked. Kevin began noticing a bit of nervousness in her voice.**

"**It's going to be fine babe," Kevin replied as he grabbed Abby's hand and put in his own. "My parents are going to like you and so are my friends."**

"**It's not that that I'm worried about," Abby said. "It's my parents that I'm worried about. I haven't been able to talk to them in a while." Kevin noticed that Abby's voice was beginning to get emotional. He knew that she was beginning to worry how her parents were doing.**

"**It's okay to lose contact with your parents for a little while when you're busy with school and your job like I've been," Kevin replied. "I've only been able to talk to people via e-mail because I'm so busy anymore."**

**Abby let out a sigh and smiled. "I guess you're right."**

**A few minutes later they arrived outside Kevin's parent's home when Kevin noticed that his friend David's car was in the driveway.**

"**I think David is visiting," Kevin said as he pulled the rental car into the driveway behind David's car. Kevin then began to wonder why David would be visiting his parents when David never really talked to them before.**

"**So I guess that's one less round we have to make to tell him," Abby said as she and Kevin began to get out of the car.**

**They walked up to the door and Kevin rang the doorbell.**

"**Why don't you just walk in?" Abby asked.**

"**Because I don't live here anymore," Kevin replied. "And I'm trying to surprise them and not get the cops called on me."**

**The door then opened and Kevin's mother, Renee, appeared in the doorway.**

"**Hey mom," Kevin said.**

"**Kevin!" Renee said very surprised. "Come in," she said as she moved out of the way and allowed Kevin and Abby walk into the house. As Kevin looked around he noticed much about the house had not changed since he left 6 years before. "Look who's here!" Renee then yelled as she escorted Kevin and Abby into the living room where Kevin's father, Michael; his sister, Chelsea; and his best friend David were all sitting around talking.**

"**Kevin!" Chelsea exclaimed as she stood up ran over to her brother and hugged him.**

"**Hey Chelsea," Kevin said. "How have you guys been?"**

"**We've been fine," Michael replied. "The question is how have you been."**

"**I'm doing great."**

"**Why didn't you call us before you got here?" Renee asked as she pointed out a seat for Kevin and Abby to sit and talk.**

"**Because we wanted to surprise you guys," Kevin replied as he and Abby sat down. "And this is Abby."**

"**Hi," Abby said to everyone.**

"**So this is your new girlfriend," David said. "I hate you so much."**

"**Actually that's why we came," Kevin said. "She's not my girlfriend, she's my fiancée," He said as Abby showed everyone the engagement ring. "And we want to get married here in Geneva."**

**After a few minutes of taking all the information in the conversation began again.**

"**When did you get engaged?" Renee asked.**

"**A couple days ago," Kevin replied. "We are going to stay here for a couple of months and get married sometime in there."**

**After an hour of catching up on some things David asked Kevin to go to the back yard with him so they could talk.**

"**What's up?" Kevin asked as they walked outside.**

"**First, Abby is… DAMN!" David said. "Second, I wanted to talk to you about Amanda."**

**Amanda was Kevin ex-girlfriend and one of his best friends.**

"**What about Amanda?"**

"**She's had some problems since you left," David began. "Let's just say she's had a rough time in the last 5 years."**

"**Like what?" Kevin asked beginning to worry.**

"**Two years after you left her mother died in a car accident," David said. "Then two weeks later her father committed suicide."**

"**Wow," Kevin said. "How did she take it?"**

"**Well," David said. "She got into some drugs and alcohol. Me and Shaun have been able to get her off the heavy stuff but."**

"**I can't believe it," Kevin said.**

"**Yeah," David said. "I think you should talk to Shaun a little more but I think seeing you might help her."**

"**Thanks for telling me Dave," Kevin said as he turned and began to walked into the house.**

**Abby then appeared in front of him after he entered the house. "Have you thought about where we're going to stay while we're out here?" she asked.**

"**Why?"**

"**Because I sort of told your parents we would stay here," Abby said.**

"**That's fine, but I have to go," Kevin replied. "I need to go see an old friend."**

"**Okay," Abby said. "I'm guessing you want to go alone then."**

"**Yeah."**

"**No problem," Abby said. "I'll just stay here and learn some embarrassing things from your past."**

"**Have fun. You'll have plenty to talk about then," Kevin said then he walked out the front door after saying bye and got in his car.**

**5 minutes later he arrived at Shaun's house.**

**Shaun then walked out the front door before Kevin could shut the car off. He walked over, opened the passenger door, and got in.**

"**David called ahead and told me you wanted to see Amanda," Shaun said. "Let me just say she's not the same person you left here."**

"**I kind of expected that when David told me what happened."**

"**Great," Shaun said. "David told me that you came here with someone. Is that true?"**

"**Yah," Kevin replied. "I came here with my fiancée Abby."**

"**That's not a good thing to tell Amanda right now," Shaun said.**

"**Why not?"**

"**She's still in love with you and that will crush her with everything else that has happened," Shaun said. "Just don't tell her anything about bringing Abby or having a fiancée."**

"**Whatever," Kevin said. "Just tell me where she lives."**

**30 minutes later they arrived outside Amanda's apartment building and walked in.**

"**I'll go in first and you stay by the door until Amanda says you can come in," Shaun said as they got to her apartment.**

"**Why do you act like she's a fuckin' psychopath?" Kevin asked beginning to get frustrated.**

"**Because I don't want her to get hurt anymore," Shaun replied. "I just want to make sure she's okay before you see her." He then opened the door and walked into a normal looking apartment.**

**They walked down a hallway and Kevin saw the living room and kitchen. Off the far end of the living room Kevin saw that there was a bedroom.**

**Shaun then turned to him when they got to the end of the hallway. "Stay here until I find Amanda." He then turned right out of the hallway.**

"**Hey Shaun," said Amanda's voice from the bathroom.**

"**Hey sis," Shaun said. "I brought someone who wants to talk to you."**

"**David?" Amanda asked.**

"**No," Shaun replied his voice was a little shaky, as if he was afraid of how Amanda was going to react to seeing Kevin again. That made Kevin a little nervous about how she was going to react to him.**

"**Who is it then?" Amanda asked. "Is it A.J. or Nick?"**

"**No," Shaun said then Kevin heard them walk out of the bathroom and Kevin walked into the living room. He turned and saw Amanda for the first time in 6 years.**

**She was shorter than Abby and a little paler than her but she was also skinny and very pretty. She had short blonde hair down to her shoulders with black tips and green eyes.**

"**Kevin," she said in a very surprised voice with a surprised look on her face. "Why are you here?"**

"**I'm here because I wanted to see you," Kevin replied as he walked over to her. "Hey Shaun can me and Amanda talk alone please?"**

"**Yeah," Shaun said as he left the apartment. "I'll see you later."**

**After the door shut Amanda and Kevin sat down on the couch.**

"**So what have you been up to?" Amanda asked.**

"**Not much," Kevin replied. "The real question is how have you been?" As he said that he noticed cut marks on Amanda's wrists and tried to ignore it for now.**

"**What do you mean?" Amanda asked. Her tone indicated that she was starting to get irritated.**

"**David told me mostly everything that happened since I left. Why didn't anyone call me about your parents?" Kevin asked. "Why didn't you call me? I would have been here the next day."**

"**Kevin don't," Amanda said looking away from Kevin. "I don't want to talk about that."**

"**Sorry, but why didn't you contact me after all of that happened?"**

"**I didn't want to disturb you and your perfect life in L.A.," Amanda replied looking back at him.**

"**What do you mean my perfect life?" Kevin asked.**

"**Every time I talked to David after he talked to you he said you were so happy in L.A.," Amanda replied. "My life was perfect 6 years ago. Then you left and my life began to crumble down around me."**

"**I asked you to come with me," Kevin said. "Why didn't you?"**

"**Because I had to move on with my own life," Amanda replied. "I needed space. We both did."**

"**Why though?" Kevin asked. "I know we needed space but that doesn't mean we aren't friends anymore. I mean we were friends before we got together so why not be friends afterwards while we were in college."**

"**Because we needed lives that were separate," Amanda said. "I just couldn't tell you. I don't know, but I just couldn't tell you."**

"**That's it?" Kevin asked. "You just couldn't tell me. Your life was falling apart and you couldn't tell the one person that loved you more than anything else in the world."**

"**It doesn't matter what happened in the past," Amanda said. "I'm fine."**

"**Bullshit!" Kevin yelled. He then grabbed Amanda's wrists and showed her the cuts. "Does this look fine to you?!"**

**Amanda tried to get her wrists out of Kevin's hands but he wouldn't let go.**

"**A few of these are fresh!" Kevin continued. "How can you call yourself fine when you're doing drugs, getting drunk all the time, and cutting?! This is not fine!"**

**Kevin then let go of Amanda's wrists and stood up. Tears then began to form in Amanda's eyes.**

"**I tried my best," Amanda sobbed. "If you cared so much why didn't you come back before now?" She then stood up and walked into her bedroom and slammed the door. "Get out!"**

"**I wish I did," Kevin muttered to himself then he walked out of the apartment.**

**Shaun was standing on the other side of the wall opposite the door. "What did you guys talk about?"**

"**Why the hell didn't you tell me!?" Kevin yelled as he past Shaun and began to walk out to his car.**

"**She didn't want me to," Shaun said as he followed Kevin out of the building. "I only had the best for her in mind."**

"**Really," Kevin said as he turned around to face Shaun. "The best for her in mind? What kind of fucked up world is your mind in Shaun!? How do you call that what's best for her!?"**

"**Fuck off Kevin!" Shaun replied. "You weren't here. You have no idea what it was like."**

"**Don't put this on me Shaun!" Kevin yelled. "You know that if you would have called me I would've been here in a heartbeat! Don't put this on me! This, all of this is your fault, not mine!"**

**Kevin then got in his car and left Shaun in the parking lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A**fter driving around the town for two hours and night beginning to fall Kevin pulled into his parents driveway and walked into the house still angry.**

"**Hey babe," Abby said as she stood up and kissed him as he entered the living room. "What's wrong?" she asked as she noticed the upset look on Kevin's face.**

"**I don't want to talk about it right now," Kevin replied. "I just want to get some sleep tonight and talk tomorrow." Kevin then began to walk towards the stairs when his parents entered the room.**

"**We need to talk to you Kevin," Renee said.**

**They then walked to the couches and sat down.**

"**What's up?" Kevin asked. "Because I really need to sleep."**

"**It's really important Kevin," Michael replied.**

"**It's kind of bad news," Renee replied. "And we think you might have had your fill of bad news today, but you need to know this."**

"**I can't take much more bad news mom," Kevin said beginning to get upset and scared at the same time.**

"**We know but you really need to know this as soon as possible," Renee replied. "So, your father, I'm sorry Michael you tell him," Renee became emotional and couldn't speak.**

"**Well," Michael said. "The truth is that I have cancer."**

**After these words came out of his father's mouth Kevin's heart sank and he couldn't breath. Everything he had known had crashed down all around him and he couldn't take it anymore. He could only form one word.**

"**What?" Kevin asked catching his breath.**

"**I have cancer," Michael repeated.**

**The words hit Kevin like bricks. He stood up and began to walk out of the house.**

"**Kevin wait," Abby said as she followed him to the door. "Don't leave."**

**Kevin opened the door and walked to his car as Abby followed.**

"**Please stop Kevin," Abby pleaded. "You shouldn't drive."**

**Kevin heard these words but they sounded like a foreign language. No words were going to effect him in this state. He got in the car and drove to the park by the lake.**

**He sat on a bench facing the lake with thoughts floating through his head. Everything was bouncing around and nothing stayed in his head long enough to form a complete thought. He then heard a car door shut behind him and someone walked over to the bench and sat down next to him. It was Abby.**

"**I'm sorry babe," Abby said as she put her hand in his. "I wish there was something I could say to make all of this go away, but I can't."**

**It felt good to hold Abby's hand after all that had happened in the past few hours.**

"**Tell me what happened?" Abby asked.**

"**My entire life for the past 6 years has basically been a lie," Kevin replied. "I just found out that my father has cancer and my best friend is close to killing herself."**

"**Herself?" Abby asked. "Are you talking about Amanda?"**

"**Yeah, I'm talking about Amanda," Kevin replied. "Six years ago I left here thinking everything was perfect. I had great friends, good family, and the perfect girlfriend." After he said this he as Abby look away from him. "Sorry. It wasn't supposed to sound like that."**

"**It's okay," Abby said. "I understand what you and Amanda had back then."**

"**Two years after I left this place Amanda's mom was killed in a car accident," Kevin explained. "Then 2 weeks later her father committed suicide and ever since then she's been doing drugs and drinking a lot. And on top of that she's been cutting again."**

"**Again?" Abby asked.**

"**When we were 16 and started dating her father got drunk every once and a while but when he did he got angry and pushed her and her mother around but he would never hurt them," Kevin explained. "After we were dating a few weeks we were all hanging out and she always wore sleeves over her forearms but she was in the bathroom washing her hands and I went over to tell her something and I saw the marks on her wrists," He paused and took a deep breath. Feelings about Amanda then rushed into him and he began to feel that he was still in love with Amanda, but he pushed them aside and continued. "I made myself think they were just cuts from knife while doing the dishes or something so I didn't say anything to her then. A few days later I went to her house to surprise her for our anniversary and I saw her cutting herself."**

"**Oh my god," Abby said. "When did she stop?"**

"**Later that day her father came home and he ended up hitting Amanda for allowing me in her room and I hit him," Kevin replied. "And if Amanda and her mother wouldn't of stopped me I would of killed him."**

"**Were you that angry at him?"**

"**It wasn't that I was angry it was more of the fact that I never wanted to see him hurt her again and Amanda told me that he was the reason she was cutting in the first place," Kevin said. "Her father didn't talk to me after that and he also never drank after that and Amanda stopped cutting." After he finished the story weight seemed to hit him more. If he would of stayed in Geneva he could of helped Amanda and she wouldn't be cutting herself again like this.**

"**Kevin," Abby said. "I know how you feel. You feel that if you would of stayed here instead of going to L.A. you could've helped Amanda."**

"**Yeah," Kevin said. Abby knew him too well for him to keep secrets from her. "I kind of wish I would of stayed here but that would of meant not meeting you."**

"**I understand," Abby repeated. "Friends and family is the most important thing to you."**

"**They're the most important thing to me, but they are the ones who have been lying to me for the past four years," Kevin said. "I just don't get why they didn't tell me anything and made me believe that everything was fine."**

"**It's hard to realize that everything is going wrong," Abby said. "Let's go home and get some rest and we'll talk more tomorrow."**

"**That's a good idea," Kevin replied and they stood up and walked to their cars. "Drive safe," Kevin said as he got into his car and Abby got into Renee's car.**

"**You drive carefully," Abby said.**

**The next morning Kevin awoke with Abby on his chest in his childhood bedroom. He then began to feel strange as he looked at all his old posters. He slowly got out of bed so he wouldn't disturb Abby and walked out of his room and took a shower. Afterwards he walked back into his room and got dressed.**

"**Hey babe," Abby said sleepily as she sat up in bed. "How did you sleep?"**

"**Fine," Kevin replied. "You?"**

"**Okay," Abby replied. "So do you want to talk?"**

"**No, not right now," Kevin replied. "I'm going to go talk to David and try to get Amanda to talk to me."**

"**All right, but we are going to talk some more later," Abby said.**

"**Okay," Kevin said as he walked out of the room. "I'll see you later babe."**

**He walked out of the house without running into his parents which he was glad that he didn't have to talk to them yet. He wasn't sure how much he could take after just getting up.**

**He got in his car and left for David's house. 10 minutes later he was knocking on the door.**

"**What do you want?" David asked as he opened the door.**

"**I need to talk to you," Kevin replied and David let him in.**

"**What's up?" David asked as they walked into the living room. "You talk to Amanda?"**

"**Yeah," Kevin replied as he sat down. "Why the hell didn't you guys tell me what happened to her?"**

"**To be honest with you Kevin, she didn't want me to tell you anything," David replied. "I wanted to tell you but I just didn't want to upset her anymore by doing something that she didn't want me to."**

"**What I don't get is why didn't she want me to know what happened," Kevin said running his hands through his hair. "I thought we were best friends."**

"**You are her best friend and that's probably why she didn't want you to see her like that."**

"**I guess, but it seems like everything I thought was happening around here is a lie," Kevin said. "Yesterday I find out Amanda about to kill herself and my father has cancer. What do you have going on in your life?"**

"**Well I didn't want to tell you yesterday, but I'm kind of dating Chelsea," David replied.**

"**What the hell did you just say," Kevin asked as he looked at David ready to hit him.**

"**I said I'm kind of dating Chelsea," David repeated.**

"**Now is not the time to be messing with me," Kevin said.**

"**I'm not messing with you I'm just telling you that I'm dating your sister," David said. "I don't want you to get mad or anything I just want you to know what's going on."**

"**You're my best friend David," Kevin said as he stood up. "I trusted you to take care of Amanda and you failed at that. And on top of that you lied to me about it then you tell me your with my sister and expect me to just be happy about it."**

"**I don't expect you to be happy about it I just want you to know," David said. "And there's one more thing."**

"**I don't want to hear anymore of your bullshit David," Kevin replied. "I'm tired of your lies and all of this. I'm not even sure why I even came back." Kevin then walked out of the door, got in his car, and left.**

**After a 45 minute drive Kevin arrived at Amanda's apartment building. He walked to the door and knocked.**

**Amanda then answered the door a few seconds later.**

"**I'm surprised to see you here," Amanda said. "Why are you here?"**

"**I just want to talk to you," Kevin replied. "No yelling or hurting you. I just want to talk to you."**

"**Come in," Amanda said as she moved and let Kevin through. "So what do you want to talk about?" she asked as they sat on the couch.**

"**I don't know, but I just don't get it," Kevin replied. "I mean, everyone decides not to tell me the truth until I'm actually here."**

"**You mean learning about me?" Amanda asked.**

"**No," Kevin replied, then he saw that Amanda became sad. "Well yeah, but not only that, they just now tell me that my father has cancer. How am I supposed to deal with that?"**

"**Kev, it's hard I know, but you have to just take it in," Amanda replied. "It's going to take a little while but there's nothing you can do about it."**

"**Thanks," Kevin said. "Now I feel like an asshole. I'm here complaining about my life and you've been through a hell of a lot worse."**

"**Kev, it's actually better to hear about someone other than me for a change," Amanda said. "I actually feel better when it's not all about me and my problems. I think about that enough on my own."**

"**Well I was just supposed to come home and celebrate my engagement and get together with my friends and just catch up," Kevin said. "But this is the exact opposite of what I was led to believe. I mean no one told me anything to make me believe otherwise. I drove to my parents house believing everything was just fine around here."**

"**Well I sort of didn't want anyone to tell you what was going on in my life," Amanda said. "And I'm really sorry. I just didn't want you to leave your entire life just for me."**

"**Why though?" Kevin asked. "I'm your best friend, I want to know what's going in your life especially if your going through what you went through."**

"**I'm sorry Kevin," Amanda said. "I wish now that I would of told you sooner."**

"**I just… I just can't believe that my father has cancer and he didn't even tell me before now," Kevin said quietly.**

"**Don't keep thinking about the negative in these situations," Amanda said. "Think about the good things."**

"**Shouldn't I be the one consoling you?" Kevin asked. "And what do you mean the good things?"**

"**Well, think about your fiancée," Amanda replied. "And your with me," she said as she began to smile.**

"**True," Kevin said as he looked at Amanda's beautiful green eyes and began to feel an old feeling come over him. "Yeah, that is a good thing." Kevin then kissed Amanda.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

K**evin pulled away from Amanda and stared into her eyes.**

"**I shouldn't," Kevin said.**

"**I know."**

**Kevin then kissed Amanda and he tried to stop but his body and his lips wouldn't stop.**

**After five minutes Kevin pulled away.**

"**I really shouldn't," Kevin said.**

"**I know."**

"**I really want to though."**

"**Me too."**

**Kevin then kissed her again and this time he didn't try to stop.**

**It was a half-hour later when Kevin finally pulled away from Amanda again.**

"**I think I should leave," Kevin said.**

"**Don't," Amanda replied. "I don't want you to leave me."**

"**I don't want to leave you, but I have to," Kevin said. "I'm engaged."**

"**I need you here," Amanda said and she began to kiss Kevin again. This time Kevin pulled away but after a few seconds he began to kiss her again.**

**A few hours later Kevin stopped kissing Amanda when his phone rang. "Hello."**

"**When are you coming home?" Abby's voice replied.**

"**Soon," Kevin replied as he began to feel sick to his stomach. "Is something wrong?"**

"**No I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay," Abby replied. "You haven't called. Just get home soon okay."**

"**Okay."**

"**Bye babe."**

"**Bye," Kevin said then he hung up the phone.**

**He looked at Amanda and wanted to keep kissing but he stood up. "I've got to go," he said. "I'll come back tomorrow to talk." He then walked out of the apartment. After the door shut Kevin nearly exploded.**

"**What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked himself. "How could I do that to Abby?"**

**He then took out his phone and called Nick.**

"**Hey, I need to talk to you. Meet me at the park." After he hung up the phone he got in his car and left.**

**20 minutes later he was at the park waiting for Nick. His mind was racing with the thought of how Abby would react if she found out that he had kissed Amanda when Nick walked up next to him as he sat on a bench looking out at the lake.**

"**What's up Kevin?" Nick asked.**

"**I made a mistake," Kevin replied still staring at the darkness that was the lake.**

"**What? Leaving? A little late to think about that," Nick replied. "What mistake did you make?"**

"**I kissed Amanda," Kevin replied. "I just came back from her apartment."**

"**You kissed her," Nick said. "Why do you call that a mistake?"**

"**I'm engaged Nick," Kevin said. "I just came back from kissing Amanda for over a half hour."**

"**Damn!" Nick said surprised. "It sounds like your back in high school man."**

"**That's not a good thing," Kevin said as he stood up. "I knew I shouldn't of kept kissing her, but I just couldn't help myself. At first it was an accident but then I just wanted to continue and next thing I knew it was 8 hours later and Abby called," Kevin explained as he paced back and forth in front of Nick. "After she called I felt like shit, but then I looked back at Amanda and I just wanted to kiss her again."**

"**I don't know what to tell you."**

"**I guess I'm still in love with Amanda," Kevin said as he stopped pacing.**

"**Well when you left you were not over her," Nick said. "Actually you never started to get over her. You just left her here."**

"**I don't know why I thought I could just come back and expect to just be friends with Amanda," Kevin said. "I knew I was still in love with her before I came back."**

"**Maybe you were just expecting too much when you came back," Nick said.**

"**It's more like I wasn't expecting enough," Kevin said. "I thought everything was going to be the same and I could come back and we'd all be friends again. I never thought that everyone would of gone through hell."**

"**Maybe the thing you need right now is time," Nick said. "Or just go home and sleep with Abby."**

"**You have a talent for saying the obvious at bad times," Kevin said.**

"**Look, you have two options right now," Nick said. "Go back and sleep with Amanda or go home and sleep with Abby. You need to choose which makes you happier."**

"**Good point," Kevin said as he began to walk to his car. "Thanks."**

"**I didn't do anything," Nick said. "I just stated the obvious."**

"**Whatever," Kevin said as he got in his car and left.**

**After 1 hour of driving and after passing both places once he pulled into his parent's driveway.**

**After entering the house he noticed that his parents had left. Abby then walked down the stairs.**

"**Hey babe," she said as she walked over to him and kissed him.**

**He suddenly felt his stomach turn.**

"**What's wrong babe," Abby asked. "What happened today?"**

"**Nothing," Kevin replied as he began to feel better as he looked into her eyes. "It was just a long day. Very long." The last words he muttered to himself.**

"**Well, just get some sleep tonight," Abby said. "We'll just talk in the morning."**

**They then walked up stairs and went to sleep.**

**Kevin was standing in front of the mirror in Amanda's apartment splashing his face with water when Amanda walked in. He turned around as Amanda walked in and they began to kiss.**

**Kevin heard the door open and he and Amanda went to check it out. Abby then walked into the room.**

"**Abby!" Kevin said. "Why are you here?"**

"**Why are you here?" Abby said as tears began to form in her eyes.**

"**He was helping me," Amanda replied.**

"**Shut up!" Abby yelled as she pulled out a gun.**

"**Abby!" Kevin yelled. "What the hell are you doing!"**

"**How could you do this to me!?" Abby yelled. "You will pay for this!"**

**Abby then shot Amanda in the chest.**

"**Amanda!" Kevin yelled as he caught her as she fell to the ground. "Why?" Kevin asked as he looked at Abby.**

"**You caused this yourself," Abby said as she put the gun to her own temple. "You bastard!" her voice shook as she said that and she pulled the trigger of the gun.**

"**No!"**

**Kevin awoke in a sweat and breathing heavily.**

"**You okay babe," came Abby's voice from the doorway.**

"**Yeah," Kevin replied as he got out of the bed. "I'm fine."**

"**It's good that your up because I need to talk to you," Abby said as she walked into the room. "In a few days I'm going to start staying at my parents house and when your ready I want you to meet them."**

"**What do you mean 'when I'm ready'?" Kevin asked.**

"**I mean, when things get back towards normal and your ready to meet my parents," Abby said. "Because you were hit with a lot the other day."**

"**It's okay," Kevin said. "Just give me a few days, okay babe?"**

"**Sure," Abby said as she kissed him. "I'm going to take a shower. Would you like to join me?" She said as she walked out of the room.**

"**Sure."**

"**What the hell am I supposed to do now?!" Kevin asked David later that day at David's house.**

"**I don't know man, but it seems like you've put yourself in a very bad situation," David said. "You've got to think who makes you more happy. Abby or Amanda."**

"**I thought that after I left I was over Amanda and I could come back after so long and my feelings for her wouldn't compare to my feelings for Abby," Kevin said. "I guess I was wrong."**

"**Listen," David said. "Amanda is someone that you can't really get over." There was something in his voice that told Kevin that David wasn't telling him something.**

"**What the hell does that mean?" Kevin said as he began to get angry.**

"**What does what mean?"**

"**What aren't you telling me David?"**

"**Well the truth is," David replied. "After you left me and Amanda began to sleep with each other."**

"**How long has this been going on?" Kevin asked.**

"**It only lasted a month," David replied. "Then we both decided that it would be better to stop."**

"**This is bullshit," Kevin said as he stood up. "Are you telling me this shit to piss me off?"**

"**No, but I thought you should know," David replied.**

"**Pick better times to tell me this shit then. I'm out of here." He then got in his car and left.**

**Kevin began to think that everyone was trying to piss him off every time they told him something. The only people he wanted to be around anymore was Abby and Amanda and he didn't know which one he wanted to be with more.**

**As he drove he thought about what Abby had said. She was going to be at her parents for almost a few days and he had a chance to clear his head and mainly clear things up with Amanda.**

**The problem was he felt that he might slip up again and kiss her again. On one hand he wanted to, but on the other he didn't want to hurt Abby.**

**He was so focused on Abby and Amanda that he didn't see the car ahead of him stop and nearly hit him.**

"**Dammit!" he yelled as the car stopped.**

**He looked around and realized he had driven to Amanda's place. He pulled into the parking lot and sat in his car, thinking. If he did what he wanted he knew he would regret it. Eventually.**

**Finally he decided and he got out of the car and walked to Amanda's apartment.**

**Just before he knocked the door opened and Shawn walked out.**

"**Oh, hey Kevin," he said as he shut the door behind him. "Why are you here?" he asked suspiciously.**

"**I'm selling girl scout cookies," Kevin replied sarcastically. "I'm here to see Amanda dumbass."**

"**Not the best idea," Shawn said.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**She's not in a great mood," Shawn replied.**

"**Why?"**

"**Why do you think?" Shawn remarked. "She's upset by what you did yesterday."**

"**That's why I came here," Kevin said. "I need to talk to her."**

"**Enter at your own risk man," Shawn said then he left.**

**Kevin then walked into the apartment and saw Amanda on the couch crying.**

"**You okay?" Kevin asked as he walked over to her.**

"**Why did you come back?" Amanda sobbed. "You kiss me then leave and then come back. Why?"**

"**I'm really confused right now okay," Kevin replied. "And I'm not sure about how I feel about you."**

"**And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Amanda asked starting to get mad. "You just tell me that you don't know how you feel about me? How do you think that makes me feel?"**

"**I didn't want to make you feel bad," Kevin said.**

"**Well you did Kevin," Amanda said. "Yesterday was great. I loved seeing you again and the kiss was amazing. I just don't want it to be like this."**

"**Me neither," Kevin said.**

"**You never gave me the chance to say goodbye to you and we never ended our relationship when you left and that's all I want," Amanda said. "I just want us to end our relationship right. Then we can move on."**

"**Okay."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"S**o what do you want to do then?" Kevin asked.**

"**I don't know," Amanda replied. "Just spend a couple of days together to say goodbye."**

"**Well, Abby's going to spend the next few days at her parents place," Kevin said. "So we can try that now."**

"**Whatever you want," Amanda said. "Come over tomorrow."**

"**Okay."**

**As Kevin left his head began to spin with confusion. He began to wonder why he decided to come back the next day and spend time with Amanda. When he got to his car he decided to stop thinking and just decided to go to David's for a little while.**

**A few minutes later Kevin pulled into the driveway of David's house and noticed his parent's car in the driveway.**

_**'Why would my family be here?' **_**he wondered as he got out of his car.**

**When he got to the door he opened it and walked in and as he got to the living room he wished he had knocked. There on the couch was David and Chelsea kissing.**

**"What the fuck!" Kevin yelled.**

**David immediately jumped off the couch and tried to act like nothing was happening.**

**"What's up?" he asked as Chelsea began to look scared.**

**"What the hell were you doing?"**

**"Nothing," David replied. "We were just talking."**

**Kevin was now beginning to get mad. "No you weren't."**

**"Why did you come here?" Chelsea asked.**

**"I wanted to talk to David so you can leave now," Kevin replied. "You can come back later and find David's dead body."**

**Without hesitating Chelsea stood up and walked out the door.**

**"What the hell do you want?" David asked as he walked through the house and out the back door into the yard.**

**"Don't ever do that again," Kevin said as he followed David outside.**

"**Do what again?" David asked as he sat down in a chair. "Kiss my girlfriend?"**

"**She's my fucking sister David!" Kevin yelled. "I don't need to see that with everything else that's going on."**

"**Sorry dude," David replied. "I like her and she likes me. I can't help how I feel. You of all people should know that feeling."**

"**Yeah, I do," Kevin said. "Right now I can't decide on either one of them."**

"**I can see how you can have that go on," David said. "They are both babes. And if you choose Amanda I'll break up with Chelsea and I'll take Abby," David said the last part with a smile on his face.**

"**Fuck off Dave," Kevin said angrily. "It's not a very easy situation I'm in right now."**

"**You're the one who put yourself in that position," David replied. "Try to get over Amanda or leave Abby are your only options at this point. Face it, your in to deep."**

"**I can't do either of those things David," Kevin said. "And that's the problem. I'm in love with them both. I can't just get over Amanda now and I sure as hell can't leave Abby after being engaged for less than a week."**

"**You're an idiot," David replied.**

"**I know," Kevin said putting his face in his hands. "Why does love suck so fucking much?"**

"**It does when your in love with two girls, but it's pretty good when your in love with one girl."**

"**Thanks," Kevin said sarcastically. "That doesn't help."**

"**Well, what do you want me to say Kevin? Life's great fuck'em both. You're my friend and there is only one thing to say. Your fucked."**

"**I know," Kevin replied. "I just wish I could figure out what the right thing for all three of us is."**

"**Someone in this situation has to be hurt," David said. "Do nothing and stop now, it's Amanda who gets hurt. Go through with it, it's Abby who gets hurt. Either way you go, your going to lose one of them and end up hurt yourself."**

"**I know," Kevin agreed. "I just wish it didn't have to go like that."**

"**There's nothing you can do now," David said.**

"**I don't know what I'm doing anymore but I know I'm doing the wrong thing," Kevin said and after these words left his mouth he began to feel sick again. He was beginning to wish he hadn't left L.A. to come back. "I just can't keep going on like this."**

"**I don't think Amanda can either," David said as he began to walk towards the house. "I think you should take the rest of the day and just think."**

"**Good idea," Kevin said. He then followed David through the house and walked out the front door. "Thanks."**

"**No problem," David said. "Just don't hurt Amanda any more than you already have."**

"**I'll try," Kevin said as he walked to the car and got in. After David walked back into the house Kevin decided to drive to the park by the lake to spend some time and think.**

**Spending a few hours thinking while staring at the lake, and the sun setting, was not very helpful for Kevin's situation. The only thing that kept popping into his head was him still in L.A. with Abby the night before they left.**

**Then he began to think about what his parents had told him a few days earlier. Suddenly he stood up and walked back to his car. He knew what he was going to do. After he left the park he headed to his parents house hoping they were home. When he got there he saw the car there and felt a little relieved. Now he could finally talk to his parents.**

**When he got to the front door he hesitated for a few seconds and wondered if he was ready. Finally he realized that it didn't matter whether or not he was ready, he had to talk to them now.**

**Kevin walked into the house and saw an empty living room. He heard running water coming from the kitchen so he walked through the living room pass the stairs and through the dinning room and walked through the doorway into the kitchen.**

**Renee stood at the sink washing dishes.**

"**Hey mom," Kevin said as he entered the kitchen.**

"**Hey Kevin," Renee replied as she stopped washing dishes and turned around to face Kevin. "How are you doing?"**

"**I'm not sure," Kevin replied." I'm waiting to meet Abby's parents. She's staying there for a few days before I go over there."**

"**Why?"**

"**Mostly because of the Amanda thing and the news about dad," Kevin replied. "Where's dad anyway?"**

"**He's upstairs. He wants to talk to you," Renee replied.**

**Kevin turned and walked back through the house to the stairs and began up them.**

**When he got upstairs he looked at his father's hobby room and saw him sitting at a table building a model car.**

**Kevin then walked in.**

"**Back building models again?" Kevin asked.**

"**I have nothing better to do," his father replied as he put down the model car and turned to look at Kevin. "Finally come back?"**

"**Nothing better to do," Kevin replied. "This has been a very rough week."**

"**Wouldn't that be an understatement," Michael said. "So how is Amanda doing?"**

"**Better, I think," Kevin replied. "I'm not sure how she's doing. But I'm not here to talk about Amanda. I want to know how your doing."**

"**Well I'm bored as hell," Michael replied. "Why?"**

"**Do I really have to answer that?" Kevin replied. "Why the hell did you not want me to know that you had cancer? You're my father."**

"**I'm sorry. Me and your mother didn't want to upset you while you were in L.A.," Michael replied. "We thought you would be fine as long as we didn't…"**

"**Didn't tell me what the fuck was going on!" Kevin cut in. "I'm your son. I want to know what's going on here. Did you think I was going to move back before you died?"**

"**No."**

"**My plans involved coming here for the wedding then going back to L.A.. I didn't think everyone here was lying to me about my best friend and my own father," Kevin said.**

"**Things are complicated," Michael said. "We didn't want you to worry or anything."**

"**Worry," Kevin said. "What the fuck is everyone thinking? I'm not going to hurt myself because the people I love are having problems. I want to know so I can help. I'm not a kid."**

"**We didn't want this to happen," Michael replied.**

"**What to happen?"**

"**This. What your doing right now," Michael said. "It's complicated."**

"**No, it's pretty fucking simple," Kevin said. "You guys thought I'd do something stupid, well your dead wrong."**

**Kevin then walked out of the room and out of the house.**


End file.
